


Of Books and Tea and Adoration

by lumacity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Meteorstuck, POV Second Person, rosemary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumacity/pseuds/lumacity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her glow, the soft, illuminating pale light that is just oh-so-comforting to have beside you while trapped on this dark meteor, this dark prison. You love the radiance she gives off. You thrive on it.  You try to absorb it through your eyes and skin, wanting it pulsing through your veins and reaching the tips of your fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Books and Tea and Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> eyyy i wrote this in five seconds it isNT GOOD BYE

You can’t help but adore every little thing about her. The way she walks, steps quick and precise against the cold floors of the meteor as her hips sway in the slightest. The way she flips the page of her book, index finger sophisticatedly flicking the page from right to left in a single smooth motion before she returns to her reading. The way she sips her tea, both hands gracefully cradling the cup as she brings it to her painted lips and tips it back with an almost careful awareness. The way she flusters especially, cheeks and ears tinting the most divine jade green you’ve ever laid eyes on as she fumbles to convalesce her usually adept and well thought out spoken communication.

You find that when you kiss her, there isn’t a feeling in paradox space that comes close to the way it makes your chest tighten, a satisfyingly warming impression spreading to your shoulders, your neck, throughout your whole body.

You also find that when she intermittently drinks from your blood and takes a few sips too many, you feel strangely wobbly and just a bit unfeeling afterwards, head spinning.

You notice that human blood takes this effect on her that could almost pass as drunkenness, though it fades in about an hour, her shine flickering brighter than ever.

Her glow, the soft, illuminating pale light that is just oh-so-comforting to have beside you while trapped on this dark meteor, this dark _prison._ You love the radiance she gives off. You thrive on it. You try to _absorb_ it through your eyes and skin, wanting it pulsing through your veins and reaching the tips of your fingers.

It’s just so dreadfully awful being so deprived of your aspect. So closed off from luminosity.

Before, you were one to entirely take quite the liking to shade, it seemed so soothing and anchoring, lovely even.

Now, you just want an escape from it, you _need_ to escape it. You need to run, to see the sun and let it warm your skin in golden rays shining from the heavens. You know that she needs the same. Why wouldn’t she? Her blood is of jade, after all.

You need earth.

You need your planet.

You need _light_.

Kanaya Maryam is your light, and so, so much more.

She shakes you from your insincere consciousness that you tend to get engrossed in. She makes you feel cognizant. She makes you feel _alive._

You feel so living and actual, so positive you exist. And sometimes, you really necessitate that guarantee.

And even though it sounds exaggeratedly self-assured, you are confident she feels the same towards you. And that just makes it even better.

Your name is Rose Lalonde. You are a child of light, and you can see for miles.


End file.
